Chemistry Class
by Lil'Shorty C
Summary: This an AU and has not connects to my other LH fics. Haruka's a chemistry teacher and Motoko is her student. See where this is going? FF,Yuri (Im Guessing that u probably already know the paring)


A/N: This is for the most part a PWP. I was experimenting with 2 things that I'd wanted to write about badly back when I first wrote this fic. 1: Teacher/student 2. Spanking. So my apologies if it's too short and/or sucks. I liked the end result though.

Warning: Unfortunately, I wrote this from Motoko's pov and so she seems very ooc. I apologize profusely about this. It won't happen again. Also keep in mind that this an AU alternate universe so it's not really all that bad that she's ooc.  
---

Chemistry Class

It was the first day of school and I sat impatiently at my desk. The bell rang as we waited for our Chemistry teacher. I wanted to leave already and go practice with my kendo stick. I was even fantasying about it when the teacher finally walked in. She was very pretty with her black hair up in a bun. Her dark eyes shined with a mysterious glint that entranced me right away.

"My name is Ms. Haruka Urashima and I hope that we will have a great year together. To start things off, I would like to go around the room and get your names," She said after settling down.

She looked at me first and I gulped.

"Let's start with you. Just tell me your name and one thing you like to do."  
"Aoyama, Motoko is my name and I take great pride in my martial arts and kendo abilities."  
"Martial arts and kendo? My, my, aren't you cute? " Ms. Urashima said in an almost hushed voice.

She moved to the next student as I sat there dumbfounded. Did she just say I was cute? Was that an insult or a compliment? I think it was a compliment. Strange way to compliment someone you just met, huh? It wouldn't be the last time she plimplimented' me either.

Over the course of the next several months, I received compliments on how 'cute' I was or how 'wonderful' things I did were. After a while, I felt like she was hitting on me. Which was exactly what she was doing as I was to find out. One December day, Ms. Urashima asked me to stay after class. I couldn't imagine what she wanted to talk to me about. 

"Ms. Aoyama, please come here," She instructed.

Making my way to her desk, I watched the last of the students leave. The door slammed shut behind them as I wondered what would happen now.

"What is this about, Ms. Urashima? ," I asked.  
"You've been misbehaving in my classroom for some time now . . . "  
"What!?"

I was shocked at her allegation. I was an angel in her class compared to how I act in some of my other classes. Ms. Urashima pulled out a paddle from her desk. I'd seen teachers use those before. Even had it used on me once, but not by her. Up until that point,idn'idn't even think she had one.

"Yes, you have," Ms. Urashima said, standing up and whacking it softly against her hand.  
"No, I haven't!"  
"Ms. Aoyama! Are you going to stand there and deny that you do not sit in class and fantasy about me licking you?"

I was taken back at her question. Admittedly, I had done that a couple of times but how did she know? Was it that obvious?

"I . . . I . . ."  
"Exactly as I thought. Bend over and prepare yourself f0 wh0 whackings."

She was serious, and I could see it in her dark eyes. But I also saw something mischievous there. I did as I was told, bracing myself for the inevitable. SMACK I gritted my teeth at the first one. SMACK The second one stung like hell. Then I felt her lift my skirt just before she delivered another whack. Tears welled up at the corner of my eyes. SMACK A fourth one brought them streaming down my face. I wasn't crying because of the pain, I was crying from the embarrassment I felt. Here I was, 15 years old, being spanked by my teacher while she held my skirt up.

Six whacks later, my knuckles were white from gripping her desk so hard. My ass was on fire and I still had several more classes to get through before I could leave. I watched through teary eyes as Ms. Urashima placed the paddle on the table. With a suspicious smile, she disappeared behind me and I felt her slip off my panties. Confused, I could feel her tongue gliding over my probably red butt.

"Ms . . . Ms. Urashima . . . What are you doing? ," I asked in utter surprise.  
"Giving you what you wanted from the moment we met."

I would've said something else but I felt her tongue in my behind. My face turned a bright red as I felt myself becoming aroused by this. She began rubbing my clit and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud. Ms. Urashima was right, I had been wanting this since we first met and it was better than I could've ever imagined.

She stopped what she was doing and told me to sit on her chair. I did just that and she kneeled before me. Spreading my legs, she wasted no time in burying her tongue in my virgin pussy. She pumped her tongue in and out of my wet cunt. I rubbed at my suddenly uncomfortable and itchy breasts. The fabric of my shirt felt suffocating to them and I finally had to lift up my shirt and bra so I could rub them better.

As Ms. Urashima continued her assault on my pussy, I brought my hands down to the bun in her hair. I undid it and watched her hair fall to the sides of her face, making her look younger. Then my eyes squeezed shut as I felt myself on the verge of cumming. I had to cover my mouth to muffle my cries of ecstasy.

Then as suddenly as things started, it was over. Ms. Urashima licked me clean before she stood up and pulled me to my feet. I felt her lips against mine, soft and coated with my cum. I couldn't help but lick her lips as we kissed. She smiled at me when we pulled away. I pulled my panties back up and left. As I headed straight for my next class, I wondered if she'd let me lick her the next time.

The End?


End file.
